Wes and Jen: Futures anew
by BlazeofDarkness99
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic hopefully someone will read and give me some feed back hope to make it a few chapters but we'll see thanks. Wes and Jen have been separated for 7 years and an mutant problem not to mention their own personal problems are going crazy.
1. Who misses Who

Hey I'm BoD or BlazeofDarkness whatever you want to call me by if fine this is my very first fanfiction so I doubt it will be very good if you could just tell me what you think that would be awesome if not no biggy either.

So this is going to be a Power Rangers time force Fanfic if you like it great it will go between times so try to keep up. This is going to start with Wes on the beach after 7 years without any contact from the others since they went home. BtW I don't own Power Rangers Time Force.

Enjoy

Separated

2008 Silver Hills Beach

Wes stands there looking up at the night sky, dampness in the air on the beach of Silver Hills; he looks down at his feet and thinks to himself as he feels his hand touch a small but familiar object in his pocket. _Jen_ he thinks lovingly as he looks back up. He sighs disappointedly to himself as he turns around to head back to his motorcycle.

Wes gets onto his bike and takes off for his dads mansion so he can get up earl enough to go on patrol with Eric and no be questioned all day. What he doesn't know is in the year 3007 there is another person looking at those same stars.

3007 Time Force apartments

Jen had just gotten off of her shift so she went up to her apartment to get something to eat and head to bed. It had been a long week for her and it was only Thursday she walked over to the balcony she had as her dinner cooked in the oven. She had already changed into her pajamas since she did not plan on going out tonight.

When she slides the door open she looks out across the sky and sees the stars she sighs as she thinks of her time in the year 2001 and of the others. Lucas had gotten back to the year 3000 and put in for an extended leave of absence when he came back he seemed different then not 2 weeks later he put in for an early retirement. He told her that he wanted to get back into his racing game but she knew he didn't want to talk about the real reason even though they all knew especially Jen.

Trip and Katie had been transferred to a base in the east coast a year after they had gotten back because the base had been dealing with a ton of mutant and human issues. For 7 years now the team had been split up and Jen felt as if it would tear her to pieces.

Then the reason they all knew that they didn't want to meet with each other to much was because of the memories of him. Jen thought of him too much and she knew it but that did not stop her. _Wes_ , she thought to herself. Every one of the time force rangers knew that if they met on a frequent enough bases that Jen would have a meltdown since he wasn't there.

Flashback 2001 Beach of Silver Hills

The Time Force Rangers, the Silver Guardians, and Wes's' father all stand before a large time ship. Wes takes a step towards the rangers. First up was Lucas was puts out his hand "better take it easy on that race track Lucas." Wes says "well at least now I have a drivers license." he comments back. The both take a step forward and embrace when they let go Lucas smiles one last time and turns to walk back to the time ship then with a flash of blue light he is gone.

Katie rushes over to Wes who is still looking to where Lucas disappeared at and strongly hugs him. "Wes you're the best." she says as he cringes in pain from her super strong hug "Katie let go" is all he can get out she lets him go "Oh sorry." he shakes his head and pulls her into a hug "no, I'm sorry." as they separate "I'm actually gunna miss your hugs." "goodbye Wes." and with that she turns and walks toward the time ship same a Lucas and in a blast of yellow light she is also gone.

Next, Trip walks up to Wes with a sad look on his face. Wes starts to say "Trip I'm…" he trails off "I know" states Trip. "I'm gunna miss you too." He chuckles to himself "can I, can I keep my hat?" Wes smiles and grabs Trip to bring him into a hug "yea" Trip turns and Circuit pops out "bye Wes." the mechanical owl says in a sad voice "you take care of Trip now Circuit" Wes yells and Circuit replies as he and Trip disappear in a Green light "always have, always will." And with that they are both gone.

Wes then walks over to the final ranger, Jen. "I wish you could stay" he tells her "Me to, but we both know I can't" she replies. She ten reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out her badge. She takes Wes's hand and puts her badge into his warm hands "I want you to have tis Wes. Don't ever forget me" she tells him. "I never could" he replies she then begins to walk away but stops abruptly and runs to him for a hug. They both stay in each other's embrace for a moment. Jen begins to cry a little. "I should have told you this a long time ago, I love you" with all of her emotions. He replies quickly saying "I love you too, I wish I could live a thousand years in the future so we could be together again." They embrace one last time and then Jen turns and walks to the time ship and in a bright pink flash she is gone.

End flashback

Jen begins to cry at the memory of her lost love and returns inside to get her dinner and go bed.

Conference Room Time Force 3007

Captain Logan walks into the room "Captain Logan it's good to see you" Logan sautés to his commanding officer. "Senior Colonel Stall" Logan says lowering his arm. "Thank you all for coming on such a short notice" he ten pauses as he waits for the crowd of people to take their seats. As he is about to start he notices something "where is Lieutenant Scott?" (Jen) nobody says anything until one of the sergeants speaks up "sir, Sargent Ben Coreng sir, it is the anniversary Sir." The Senior Colonel flinches hearing this realizing it is the day the Rangers came back from the year 2001"understood she is exempt from needing to be here." Captain Logan sighs as he knows it is his turn to speak. He pulls out a few files and has them passed out then "I know many of you know that ever since the mutants and humans teamed up against us the crime and injuries rates have escalated to a new high, I am sure that you are also aware that we need to have at least two rangers at each base at a specific moment so we can defend the city from them."

"Now here is where the problem is only one ranger is able to be at this base right now and that is Jen, Lucas is unavailable and Katie and Trip are protecting the East coast." One officer looks up from his packet and says "what if we made a new morpher than we would not have the issue." Lucas already knew this was coming as swiftly replies "to costly that is why we only have the rangers we do." The Senior Colonel looks a Logan suspiciously. "Than what do you have in mind Logan?"

Logan turns and his eyes meet with Alexander Drake's who is looking surprised and enraged at what Logan might be suggesting. Logan spins breaking eye contact with Alex and looks his commanding officer in the eye now. "I am suggesting Sir, that we go get the Red ranger."

Don don don

Will they bring Wes back will Jen and Wes get to see each other again probably going to have to read on to find out?

Thanks

BoD


	2. An offer

Hey if anyone has read this thank you and if you could give me feedback that would be great. Like I said you have to read to find out if the get together and to see if Wes even comes to the future. We return to the council meeting in the year 3007. Still do not own any Power re\angers time force.

Meeting room 3007

Everyone but Alex stared at Captain Logan in pure shock they never thought than anyone would suggest bringing the Red ranger to the year 3007. Alex is staring at Captain Logan with respect and an unbelievable amount of anger but he cannot understand why he feels this way. "Logan you better give us a good damn reason as to why you would even think that we would listen to let alone actually agree to this." Says the Colonel "before you shut me down listen to what I have to say. Wesley Collins has had control of the Red Crono morpher for 7 full years and has been able to morph with it on so many different occasions that it would be foolish not to consider it." Now its Alex's turn to say something "with all due respect to my fellow Captain this seems like a plan that might work, Might. On the other hand he has built a life for himself in the year 2008 I don't know about him but I would want to stay." The rest of the officers looked at each other and silently made a decision. "we believe that he should be brought here to see if he is even worthy of the Crono morpher to begin with since he was never made into our ranks."

Captain Logan gave Alex a dangerous look but he accepted the decision. "if we are to bring Wesley Collins here he needs to make the decision on his own so we need to get ahold of him or go to the year 2008 to see if he will be willing to come." Said the Colonel "I believe that you Logan should go since this was your idea in the first place so gather whom you will take with you and leave before morning." The council dismissed and Logan went to prepare as Alex went back to the east coast since he had been promoted to Captain a few years ago.

Silver Hills 2008 Wes's office

Wes is sitting behind his desk when he sees someone standing over him. His first instinct is to swing. Instead he looks up to see Eric with a plate that has a burger and fries on it. Wes lets out a relieved sigh and looks back down at his paperwork. "Wes you haven't eaten today come on I know what day it is but its ok to eat." Eric says as he puts the plate in front of Wes. "Eric you should also know that we both are so far back on paperwork we won't leave for a month if you don't help." Wes says grabbing a few fries.

"Come on Wes we both know its ok if we are not done in time for your fathers arrival at base. He just wants us to be able to keep him in the loop." "I know Eric but it's better to be done" then Eric says with him "then to always be busy." Wes stops talking and continued to eat fries while Eric chuckles to himself. As Wes puts his pen down and grabs the burger his secretary calls him on his intercom. "Commander Collins there are some people to see you sir." Wes sets down the burger and puts his fingers on his intercom "send them in Tiff," he releases the button "well my dad is here" he says to Eric.

Just as he finishes talking to Eric there is a knock at the door. "come in" Wes's face drops as 4 people walk into his office in all to familiar outfits "Time Force" he whispers to himself. Than another man walks in and Wes recognizes who it is in an instant having seen this face so many times already. "Captain Logan" Wes nearly falls out of his seat. Logan looks at Wes and smiles finally we meet in person Wesley." Wes stands up and shakes Logan's hand "the pleasure is all mine Captain" he motions for them to take a seat but the 4 officers remain standing when he realizes that there are not enough seats he looks to Eric who nods and leaves.

When Eric returns everything is the same as it was not a breath or hair seems to have moved. He hands the officers the chairs the thank him and sit down with Eric. "you must be Eric the quantum ranger I have heard great things about you." Eric replies by saying "you honor me with your words Captain." Then Eric notices that one thing changed while he was gone the burger was gone.

So what is this about Captain I mean it's not like you have contacted us in years now you show up out of the blue?" Wes notices that The Captain seems very serious so he decides not to push his luck. "Well Wes we…" as he starts to talk Wes's father walks in "Wes I did not see Tiffany so I… what's going on here?" "Ah, Mr. Collins right on schedule is good you should be a part of this discussion."

"Dad this is Captain Logan of Time Force" Wes tells his father than looks to Logan who is shaking his head "Wes please call me Rob the others do when I see them." Wes nods he acceptance, then a thought occurs to him "what do you mean when you see them?" Logan locks eyes with Wes "I only see Jen on a regular basis nowadays, Lucas went back to racecar driving and Katie and Trip were transferred with Alex to the East coast" Wes looks shocked to hear this That's why I don't hear from any of them he thinks to himself.

Captain Logan's smile faded as he looked at Wes "Wes, there is a reason other than wanting to catch up that I am here, I hope that you realize that." Wes looks down his smile disappearing from his face. "I assumed that you want my Crono morpher" Wes states and Logan looks at him with a smirk on his face. There is a hint of amusement on his face "I won't lie to you Wes this is part of why I have come to the year 2008, but not the only one."

Wes looks at Logan with a little bit of surprise on his face "what is the other reason you came then?" As Wes finishes speaking one of the officers looks at the captain and pulls out a file. The officer hands the file to Logan who takes it and gives it to Wes "the other reason I am here is you Wes." Everyone looks at Logan in shock "What!" Wes nearly shouts.

Logan looks around the room first Wes who's mouth is open and seems to be frozen from shock, then Eric who is wearing a similar expression, and finally to Wes's father who is wide eyed staring at Logan. Finally Logan speaks "yes, Wes I am here for you and your morpher." Wes just stands there and after a few moments he swallows hard. "What are you saying Rob?" Wes asks even though he already knows what the Captain will say. "I am saying, Wes, that we at time force have been having a rather large problem with crime of both mutants, and humans and we would like you to come to the year 3007 and help us put an end to the problem." Wes sits there dumbfounded and completely speechless.

The group sits there for a few minutes as time seems to stand still for most of it. Then "what's the catch?" he asks knowing at least two. "The catch, Wes, is that you will not return here for most likely the rest of your life. In other words you most likely will never see your father or Eric again." Wes looks at his father and Eric who both seem unfazed by this. "It's your choice Wes but I think that I speak for Eric and myself when I say that we just want you to be happy." Wes's father smiles at him and Eric just nods to what was said. "That is not all Wes another condition is that you have to go to the Time Force academy to become an officer and then we will decide, based on your performance weather or not you deserve to wear that morpher." Wes's eyes widen "are you telling me I would lose my morpher if I came?" Logan nods "but you will be with Jen" Wes looks down and reaches into his pocket to pull something out. When Logan sees this he smiles at Wes. What Wes has pulled out appears to be a small piece of metal but is really the Time Force badge that Jen gave to him 7 years ago. Wes looks at it for a long time remembering all the time he spent with her and their last encounter.

When Wes looks up there are tears in his eyes then suddenly "tell me Rob… are those uniforms comfortable or a pain in the ass?" Logan burst into a fit of laughter at this when he finishes "does that mean yes or are you just curious?" Wes stays silent for a moment "I'm in" he announces "but I want one day before I leave, is that acceptable Captain?" Logan smiles "I would not have it any other way" he pauses "be at the beach tomorrow at midnight." Then he and his officers exit.

Wes looks at his best friend and his father who seem sad but exited for him at the same time. Then he looks down at the object in his hand and only one thing now seems to matter to him. I am going to see Jen again.

Silver Hills beach midnight the next night

Wes takes a step towards his dad and Eric. "Eric you and I have been through thick and thin together now I will only ask you one favor while I am gone, take care of my dad please." Eric chuckles and looks Wes right in the eye "it would be my pleasure Wes." Wes brings Eric in for a hug "take care of yourself to you stubborn son of a bitch" "right back at you rich shit."

Then Wes and Eric separate and Wes move over to his dad "I am going to miss you dad I hope Eric doesn't give you too much trouble." His father laughs and pulls Wes into his arms "he won't but I have a few things for you before you leave" they separate and his father pulls out a frame of his mother with something taped to the back and his red leaders beret from the Silver Guardians. He smiles at both gifts and goes to look at what is on the back of the frame but his father stops him. "Wait until you find Jen then look at what is on the back, OK Wes." He smiles and nods his acceptance.

When Wes finishes he turns to find the time ship behind him. He looks back one last time before he walks towards the ship disappearing in a blinding flash of red.

Will Jen be weighting on the other side of the time hole for Wes will they get back together we will have to find out when next I update.

If anyone has started to read this thank you for reading and if you could give me some input into what you think of my writing that would be awesome

BoD


	3. Meet Your New Home

I would like to thank anyone who has taken the time out of your days to say anything I am thankful that you are saying these things. I cannot revel anything that I have planned so here come chapter 3. Se have just left off with Wes going into the time ship leaving both Eric and Mr. Collins in the year 2008 and going with Captain Logan to the year 3007 to help Jen and Time force with their crime problem.

Here it is enjoy

Time Force headquarters 3007

As the Time ship touches back down at the base several officers come out to the landing bay to great their new guest and their Captain. As the ship opens up to allow Wes and the other officers to come out. Wes stumbles a bit getting used to the changes he is feeling along with a bit of motion sickness. A couple of the men run up to Wes as he violently throw up on the ground.

Captain Logan walks up to Wes and silently laughs to himself. "Better out than in Wes just remember that." He says as he pats Wes on the back then turn to one of the officers "show Wes to his room and make sure that he is ready to meet me in the lobby around 10 o'clock. The officer nods and goes to help Wes get cleaned up.

After Logan leaves and Wes finishes getting cleaned up he joins the officer Logan assigned to get him to his room in the main hall of Time Force. "So," Wes states "how long do I have before he wants me to meet with him?" the officer smirks and replies "you have until tomorrow at 10 to yourself but he wants you back here by 10" then the officer turns and walks away motioning for Wes to follow. Wes looks around one last time to make sure that he knows how to get back then he follows the officer out of the room. They walk down the hallway to what seem to Wes to be an elevator. When they get on the elevator though he notices that there are no buttons he looks over to the officer.

"Floor 32" he calls out loudly starling Wes. Then Wes hears a loud `confirmed` he looks around trying to see where it came from making the officer laugh. Wes just sighs then looks over to the other man in the elevator "I just thought of something, what's your name?" he asks the officer "I am Ensign Levery my rank is right under Jen I and the other Ensign's are her best friends, other than the other rangers of course." Wes just looks over at the man next to him almost shocked at what he said. Before he could reply there was a noise and then `floor 32` "well, this is your stop." He hands Wes a key "room 15 you will find all of your necessities are in the room have a good night Cadet Collins."

"Thank you Ensign" Wes says as he leaves the elevator carrying his bags he makes his way over to his room and unlocks his door. Wes steps through his door and drops his bags then goes to take a look around the apartment. He finds that it is rather large it has a large bedroom a small kitchen a dining area and a living area which has a large TV and stereo system. He gets his bags and puts them in his new room he turns and sees another door he goes in and sees a reasonably size bathroom with a shower that seems to work the same as the one in 2008 _thank god that hasn't changed_ he thinks to himself. He looks over at the clock next to his bed it reads 11:45 somehow they had gotten to the year 3007 at a different time than when they left but he didn't care so he just heads over to his bed and goes to sleep.

Jen's apartment 3007

Jen looks up at her ceiling and thinks to herself _why do I get the feeling something has changed from this morning_ se decides it must be nothing and that she is just stressed from Captain Logan being gone for almost 2 days even though he told her he would be gone he never said to her where he was going to and didn't give a reason ether.

Jen decides that it is not worth losing any sleep over so she turns over but before she goes to bed he looks at an old photo. She sits there and looks at it for a few moments then sets it down and goes to sleep. The photo is a picture from the year 2001 it is of her and Wes who is kissing her on the cheek _the only kiss I ever got from him, and I ruined it by yelling at him_ is the last thing she thinks of before she starts to cry. She cries for a while but slowly falls asleep.

Thanks for reading again if you like it so far great if not that's your opinion. To those who sent me messages thank you again hopefully you are satisfied with this chapter and if you could keep giving me any your opinion that would be great I like ideas.

BoD


	4. A Close Call

So since the last time I checked I haven't had anyone hive me comments so I take it everyone that has read it so far has been fine with my story and I am doing wee for my first story. I like hearing from you and getting ideas so if you send me messages it is appreciated. Now, to the story it's the next day starting with Jen.

Enjoy the newest update

Jen's apartment

Jen is already up and moving around even though it is only 7 o'clock on a Saturday. She is wearing her Time Force uniform because today is an orientation for the Academy. The orientation is at 3 o'clock in the afternoon so he has plenty of time to go blow off some steam after being told for the upmost time that she will never see Wes' smiling face again by Captain Logan before he left for his mysterious trip.

Time goes by and she starts to get hungry so she goes to the kitchen witch is bigger than Wes kitchen but still pretty small. She looks around but finds nothing that is appealing to her so she decides to go out to get something to eat. When she and the others got back to the year 3000 they realize one major change… the food it had gone from super health nut food to some of the things they ate while in the year 2001.

Jen walked out of her apartment and heads to the elevator to go to the food court of Time Force. By the time she gets down to the courts it is about 10 in the morning still having 5 hours to spare he walks over to a restaurant. When she looks ate the sign it is one of her favorites, pancakes so she walks up to the cashier and orders a small stack. She hands over a credit card, the cashier swipes it and hands it back saying it will be brought out to her in a few minutes.

Jen looks around and spots 4 people. She smiles to herself and walks over to them. She pats one of them on the back and sits down "hey Levery" she says as her friend jumps up "oh, Jen, it's you, you should give me a warning the next time you do something like that." She smiles and laughs inwardly "where would the fun be in that? Hey Cooper, Janie, Anny how are you guys this morning?" they all respond and they begin some small talk. It isn't long before her pancakes come out "thank you" she says as the waitress walks away. She continues to talk to them for the rest of the morning.

Wes's apartment

 **BEEPP** , **BEEPP** , **BEEPP** is all Wes can hear as he jumps up looking around realizing it is the alarm clock he sighs and hangs his head ashamed that he would be taken so off guard by and alarm clock. He looks at the time that the clock says 7:45 is what it reads he walks over to the clock and realizes that it is like the view screen the ranges had in 2001 and he never bothered to learn how to use it. After messing with the alarm clock for what seemed like forever but was only 5 minutes he got upset and just started to his keys hoping one would be the off. Fortune favored him this morning only hitting one key before it turns off _I definitely need to remember that one_ he thinks to himself as he sits back down on the bed.

He gets up and goes over to what he remembers from the night before to be his new closet. He opens it up to find only two outfits (multiple pairs) one has writing on it that says Cadet Training Uniform and the other is the Time Force outfit that the others wore when he first met them. He smiles at the memory then notices a note on the door of the closet.

 _ **Wes,**_

 _ **When you meet me downstairs wear one of the Time Force Uniforms you will only use your Training outfit when your group leader has you for training hopefully you like the style of the year 3007 because it's your only wardrobe from now on. If there are any problems with the uniform tell me and we can get new ones scanned for you. Your kitchen is loaded with enough food for a few weeks but if nothing appeals to you the Time Force food court is on floor 12. If you don't eat before you meet me that is fine as well. We both can go get something to eat and remember two things: one, don't go near Jen for now, I will explain why later, and two, you meet me on the ground floor at 10. Don't be late.**_

 _ **Rob**_

Wes reads over the letter a few times then he sets it on his night stand and grabs a uniform. 10 minutes later he has finally gotten into the uniform and is ready to move around. He walks by the dining area and notices something on the table a pair of keys with another note.

 _ **Wes,**_

 _ **These are the keys to your apartment do not under any circumstances loose them they cannot be replaced and it is a pain to have to refit a new lock for the maintenance men.**_

 _ **Rob**_

Wes looks at the small object and realizes it is just a metal bar with a stripe on one part of it. _Why would this be impossible to replace_ he thinks about this for a minute then shakes his head? He then hears his stomach growl and he realizes that he has not eaten in almost 12 hours. He walks over to his refrigerator which is rather small and looks around but decides that he doesn't want to make anything right now so he grabs his "Keys" and walks to the door before he opens it he looks to the side of the knob and realizes it has a camera to watch the outsides and an alarm that has an arm and disarm switch. He hits the disarm button, opens the door and as he is closing it hits the arm button.

As the door closes he walks down the hall and into the elevator. When he gets into the elevator he tries to remember what Ensign Levery did when he got into the elevator. When they walked in he did not hit a button he just said a number. "Floor 12" he states he hears a loud `confirmed` and the elevator starts to go down.

When the elevator reaches its destination it is almost 9 so Wes rushes in to find a place to eat before he meets Logan so he feels in his pocket to find only a credit card he sighs thanking Logan for making sure he had money. Wes looks around to find which restaurant to get something from and that is when he notices Levery with 4 other people all laughing and eating breakfast.

Wes thinks about going over but realizes one thing that stops him dead in his tracks. Jen is sitting with Levery he tilts his head and then looks down at himself. _I wonder if Jen would be able to notice me in this uniform._ He thinks to himself just then as if she heard his thought she looks over directly at him then turns back to her conversation. Wes immediately decides he is not hungry and he should go try to find Logan so he almost runs out of the food court to the elevator and calls out ground floor again there is a loud `confirmed` and he starts to move down.

Jen's perspective

Jen sits with the four Ensigns for quite a while she looks at her watch it reads 9 she lifts her head up and looks around. She passes over someone very familiar with blondish hair. She looks back to her friends then something in her mind goes off _WES_ she quickly jerks her head back around and takes off towards the door. By the time she gets through the people he heard a distant `confirmed` but thinks nothing of it since it was not what she had in her mind at the moment. She looks around the now empty corridor and looks around to find no one just as she goes to round a corner to see if anyone is around it she feels a hand on her shoulder and hears "Jen what the hell was that you were having some sort of flashback" but Jen doesn't seem to hear her friend. "Jen come on we should go finish our breakfast" the start to move but Jen just sits there with a sad look in her eyes "come on Jen" she snaps out of her state "Hu, oh, right ok sorry I worried you guys" she apologizes but she doesn't pay attention to what they say for the next little while she is only thinking one thing _it couldn't have been him he is in the year 2007, or is he_ she thinks

End of chapter.

Ok I lied in the beginning this will have a lot of 1st person stuff sorry did not plan to but it is just a lot always thank you for reading send me anything you think could help and I will think of adding them in.

BoD


	5. We Meet Again

Sorry that the update is a little off time from what I usually do I have been budy today and I have not been able to get onto my laptop. To everyone that sends me a review thanks you guys are awesome I love that you take the time to read my story so if you have any problems I will see to finding a place to put in a spot to tell about it. Now, onto bussness Wes and Jen almost ran into each other but Wes was able to get out of there in time not to be found out. Now he is on his way to find Logan to get his tour around Time Force.

Enjoy

Wes's perspective Time Force headquarters

Wes steps out of the elevator hand looks around noticing one thing about the building, it looked smaller in the dark. There are a few people walking around the main office where he thinks he is supposed to meet Captain Logan for a tour around the building so that he knows how to get around without being totally lost.

Just when Wes thinks he is in the wrong place he feels a strong hand on his shoulder. He turns thinking it would be Logan since he knows that Jen was eating and he did not know anyone elts from this time, but when he turned his eyes widened at what seemed to be a mirror image of himself. Wes sighs deeply realizing that it is not a mirror but Alex he is staring at. "Wesley I would say it is good to see you but I doubt that either of us would truly believe that." Wes only nods with a slight hint of coldness in his eyes "yea I know what you mean" he says back somewhat coldly. Then a thought occurs to him "why are you here Alex from what I heard you were transferred with Trip and Katie to the eastern side of the county?" Alex looks around then grabs Wes and pulls him into a stairwell where nobody can see them "I will make this as simple as possible for you Wes you mess with Jen's feelings I will destroy you." Alex states with his voice full of bitterness and what Wes thought sounded like pain. Wes looks at his perfect copy for a moment before he bursts into a fit of laughter. Alex's nostrils flare with anger as Wes laughs then all Alex feels is a sharp pain on his jaw. Alex looks up at Wes realizing that he has been hit his eyes open wide with surprise. "I came here because of her why the hell would I hurt her you dumbass?" Wes asks Alex. Alex continues to stare at his copy for a few minutes then he picks himself off the ground and lets out a long sigh of relief "this was only a test to see what your motives for agreeing to come here where for and to make sure that this was not just a joke to you, and you passed with flying colors and a drop or two of my blood" Alex tells Wes who has a very confused look on his face.

Alex then grabs Wes's shoulder like he is his friend "come on Wes you didn't think I truly believed that you would do anything to Jen did you?" he asks Wes as he leads him out of the stairwell "honestly, Alex, I didn't know what to think." Alex lets go of Wes's shoulder and paints "I think someone is wondering where you are" he says. Wes follows Alex's finger to find Captain Logan who is wide eyed at seeing them both standing next to each other.

Wes looks back at Alex who smirks at him and nods his head "goodbye Wesley I am sure I will see you again and remember if you need to talk and you can't find anyone willing to listen I am only a call away." Then Alex turns leaving Wes thinking maybe they could be friends instead of enemies. After a moment he turns and walks toward Logan.

Wes walks directly to Logan saluted him and says "Captain" then Logan nods his approval and Wes relaxes "Wes it is my day off so it is just Rob today." Wes chuckles and says "just trying to get used to it" they both laugh and Logan starts to lead Wes around the building on a grand tour pointing a few things out and teaching how certain things work like the computer as well as explaining what you had to do for a few things that had a voice command like the elevator.

After about an hour they start to run out of things to have Wes see but that is when Wes's stomach lets him know what is next on the agenda by growling loudly enough for Captain Logan to notice. "I guess that you did not have breakfast" looking at his watch finding it to be almost 12:30 "I guess I should show you the food court anyways" that is when he notices Wes face go a little pale "whats wrong Wes are you feeling alright?" he questions. Wes looks up "yea Rob I will be fine but I have already been to the food court and I almost bumped into Jen there." He admits to his superior. "ah, I get it now you think she may still be there don't you?" Wes's face lightens a bit "yea I am you said in one of your note to try to avoid her for the time being I don't understand why but I will try to do what you think is best" and with that the subject was dropped but they went to get something to eat none the less.

After the two shared a lunch of talking Logan Wes a set of keys like the ones for his apartment but Wes just looks confused. Logan smiles at Wes "how about we teach you how to drive a car in the future?" Wes just grins "what's so different about a car?" Logan grins "you will see" and see he would.

After a ten minute walk to the Time Force garage, then another few minutes to find the car that Logan gave to him. When they found the car it looked just a little different than the cars in 2008. It was closer to the ground a little thinner than what he is used to as well. Logan looks at Wes who is looking at the key to the car unsurely since there are two one has a loop at the end and the other does not. "It's the one with the loop for the car the other is for a vector cycle which are a little different than the ones you are used to as well. They had a few modifications to them since the year 3000." Logan explains to Wes "alright let's get started then" he declares as he unlocks the car.

When they enter the car Wes is shocked to see how much the car has changed. It has a ton more buttons that are fortunately labeled and a single hole in the dashboard. Wes just stares at the interior of the car unsure as to what to do when "the same key that unlocked the car is for the ignition as well. Most of the car is self-explanatory." Wes nods puts the key into the ignition but the engine is so quiet that he almost does not hear it.

When he looks around he finds an emergency brake that seems to be on so he drops it and feels his pedals which seem to be the same. He looks for something to change the gear and finds a turn dial marked the same as the ones in 2008 so he spins it until he gets it onto the drive gear with his foot on the brake. "why is the car so quiet?" he asks "the cars in this time are not powered by gas like in 2008 they are powered by water we found a way to get them to run off of a source that cannot be destroyed" he informs Wes who has a pleased look on his face.

After Logan shows him more about the car they bring it back to the garage so that they can continue the tour. When they get back they start to move toward the elevator "come on Wes there is one final place that I wish to show to you since you will most likely spend quite a lot of time there. They step in the elevator "top floor command" Logan says "it will be a few minutes before we get up there and I will tell you now it doesn't matter if Jen sees you anymore so don't worry about that I just wanted to show you around before you started to see each other."

Just as he finishes talking they are on the command centers floor. The doors to the elevators open and both Wes and Logan's eyes open wide at who is weighting on the elevator. Standing in front of them is none other than Jen. She looks to Captain Logan and smile "hey Rob I did not think I would see you today." He smiles back "well Jen I am just giving a tour to a new cadet." He says opening his hand in Wes's direction. Jen looks over at Wes and her eyes widen and her mouth drops slightly "hey Jen" Wes says smiling at her. A tear comes down from her eye and she opens her mouth "Wes is it really you?" she questions "yea, Jen it's really me." They both stand facing each other for a moment before the embrace "I never thought I would see you again, how are you here?" she says into his shoulder. Wes takes a breath "I came when Rob asked if I wanted to see you again and help you end this crime problem." They separated and Jen smiles at him "thank you I have had a handful with them."

They stand there for a few moments then Jen thinks of something "Rob did you say Wes is a new cadet?" he frowns "yes Jen it was decided that he would come but he would have to earn back the Red Crono morpher." She nods "well then I will see you both tomorrow at the orientation tomorrow." She gives Wes another hug "meet me at my apartment tonight 5:30, floor 25 room 12 ok" she whispers so that only he can hear her "ok" he whispers just as quietly. "Goodbye boys" she says as they step out of the elevator and she says "floor 25" she says. She gives a final smile to Wes as she disappears behind the door.

Wes snaps out of a trance when he hears "officer on deck!" and everyone stands and salutes "at ease back to work" Logan says "come on Wes" Wes nods and goes back to his tour noticing a few things that looks familiar. He comments on a thing or 2 but he does not really pay any attention for the rest of the tour. After the command room Logan turns to Wes "ok Wes that is everything you will need to know if you want to get your vector cycle than come find me and I will show you where it is being stored but other than that it should be everything." Wes nods and smiles "thanks Rob I am sure I will be able to get around now." They shake hands and go their separate ways.

Wes looks at his watch 4:20 great I have an hour to get to my apartment, get ready, and get to Jens room. He smiles _finally I get to see Jen for a while_. He walks to the elevator "floor 32" he says with a smile.

End

I know that this is a bit boring right now but it will speed up later on. I like when you send messages and give opinions so if you can would you please send me something I don't know if you like it or not tell me what you think and I will see if changing anything will help. Thanks.

BoD


	6. A New Relationship

Hey hope you guys liked my last chapter I am going to try to make this one a little more mushy so it will mostly be in there perspective but will also be the start of the academy. Hope you guess think I have set up this ell enough my chapter sizes bill very from chapter to chapter depending on how I feel on the day I update.

Jen's perspective and apartment

Jen gets to her apartment and goes to her room then looks at her clock 4:10 it reads. _Perfect_ she thinks I have almost an hour and a half to get ready. She quickly decided that the first thing to do is to take a shower. She runs into the bathroom and after 15 minutes she comes out with a towel around her and a trail of cookie dough scent behind her.

She goes to her dresser and pulls out a pair of panties and a bra she drops the towel and puts her underwear on then goes over to her closet for something to wear. She looks through her closet and pulls out a dark pink dress and a familiar leather jacket. It is of course the jacket that Wes gave her when they were in the year 2001 she smiles at the memories that come with the jacket. She quickly pulls on the dress then puts the jacket over it.

She checks her clock again 4:45 is what she reads. She sighs then thinks _maybe I should cook something so that we can talk over a meal_. She hurries off to her kitchen and finds some chicken, noodles, some marinara sauce, and some bread crumbs. Chicken parmesan she decides then goes off to start the meal.

Wes's perspective and apartment

Wes quickly runs to his apartment and unlocks the door so that he can rush in. he checks his watch reading 4:50 _crap I need to hurry_ he thinks to himself. He runs to his bathroom and takes a shower. When he finishes he hurries out to his dresser and grabs a pair of boxers and quickly throws them on.

He checks the clock again 5:00 ok now I need to figure out what to wear so he goes over to one of the bags he brought with him from 2008. He grabs a pair of khakis and a red turtle neck shirt. He slips on them both then grabs one other thing from the bag a leather jacket that he wore during the colder months of the rangers stay in 2001. He stares at the jacket for a few moments before he shook his head and put it on. He then checks his watch 5:15 his eyes widen and he grabs his keys before he rushes out to the hallway and into the elevator. "Floor 25" he says the elevator closes and he heads up to Jen's floor. When he reaches he floor he straightens his jacket one last time then walks to the door labeled 12 and he knocks.

It takes a few moments for Jen to answer the door but when she did she took Wes's breath away. He stares at her for a moment "hey Jen" he says. She smiles at him for a moment "hi Wes it's good to see you" she motions for him to come in as she turns to give him room to come in. when he comes in he his hit with the smell of warm chicken parmesan. He looks around her apartment and then turns to find her looking at him "your apartment is very nice" he tells her. She chuckles and tilts her head while looking at him "coming from the son of a millionaire I figured you would say small or "homey"." He laughs "well now my "home" is smaller than yours so I am not going to be saying anything." Jen nods and takes a few steps toward Wes "I've missed you so much Wes I…" she trails off "I've missed you to Jen I can't believe that I am actually here ether I keep having to remind myself that I can't go find my dad or Eric to talk to anymore." The smiles on their faces disappear as they think of the past.

"Wes, are you hungry?" she asks breaking the silence and tension that had been filling the air. The smile returns to his face "yea, I smelled the air when I came in and realize I ate pretty early so I think anything at this point would be great." She looks at him "are you saying my cooking isn't any good" she says with a hint of joking in her voice. Wes's eyes widen as he realize how that must have sounded "no, no, no that's not what I meant I just…" he stops as she starts to laugh "I am messing with you I know the only time I ever cooked in 2001 we burnt cookies." She tells him after she stops laughing "I'm gonna get you for that Jen" Wes states pointing at her. She just smiles and starts to walk toward her kitchen.

Wes has other plans for her he quickly rushes up to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. She laughs as he spins her around so she is facing him. "I told you Jen I am going to get you for that" he tells her smugly. She looks into his eyes for a few moments then all of the sudden he move his head forward capturing her lips. She accepts his kiss and deepens it. After a minute of kissing they break apart to be able to breath. "Ok Wes you got me but I need to go get the food before it burns" she tells him as she moves away from him.

He looks after her for a minute as he settled down from the kiss. He smiles to himself and the he looks over at her table which is already set for a romantic dinner for two. He sits himself down in one of the chairs as Jen come out of the kitchen with a steaming dish of chicken. He looks at her as she sets the dish down "do you need any help" Wes asks her. She just smiles "Nope this is all I needed to bring in" she takes the seat across from him.

They look at each other then, Jen grabs a pair of tongs and asks for his plate witch he hands her. After they are both served they get comfortable and start to eat. "This is amazing Jen where did you learn to cook this well?" he questions her as he takes another bite. "My mom is an amazing cook and when I was younger I wanted to be just like her so she taught me how to cook" she tells him as she continues to eat. He looks at her and his smile widens even more "you know Jen I think that is the first time I have ever heard anything about your family." She smiles up from her food "what would you like to know about my family then Wes" she asks him with full sincerity. "Well anything worth mentioning" he says.

She nods slowly "well, my mom is a great cook she also worked part time so that my brothers and sister and I could get to go to anything we wanted to. My dad was a company official for most of his life up until he retired a few years ago. My sister Ann is a year younger than I am is married with two boys. My older brother Scott is in the army he has been ever since he got out of high school which would have been 5 years ago I think. And finally my younger brother is in high school he is also working in a restaurant." She smiles and takes another bite of food "that's amazing I never dreamed of having a family that big growing up with just my dad"

They finish dinner with a little more small talk. They put their dishes into the kitchen dishwasher and head into her living room. When Wes goes to sit on the couch Jen goes over to the opposite wall and starts a fire in a small fireplace that Wes hadn't noticed earlier. After that she goes into a closet and grabs a few blankets that she puts on the ground for the two of them to sit on.

After Wes sit on the blankets Jen sits next to him and puts her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around her so that they are comfortable. They sit there for what seems like a few hours occasionally making small talk but mostly just enjoying having the each other in their arms. Wes looks down at Jen who at the same time looks up at him "Jen I want to tell you something" she looks at him wonderingly "what is it Wes?" he smiles "I love you Jen" he tells her. She smiles broadly "I love you too Wes, I have been longing to say that to you for 7 years."

They both look into the others eyes and slowly their heads move together until they are bout a few millimeters. Then they close the final distance and kiss. Wes's hand comes up to cup Jen's cheek pulling her head closer to his. The kiss is deepened until it cannot get any closer but Jen has another idea she splits her lips and trails her tongue along Wes's lower lip silently asking for entrance into his mouth. Wes quickly parts his lips to grant Jen entrance and so their kiss has turned into a long make out session. They sit there for what seems to them like a few hours but in reality is only a few minutes. When they finally part they are breathing deeply and gasping for air.

They then go back to relaxing and watching the fire. Then a thought comes to Wes "how is there a fireplace in an apartment?" he asks her "there is a tube above the fire that connects to every room that has a fireplace then it leads up to the roof where a device turns it into breathable oxygen and it is released into the city." She explains to him. He just nods in understanding then he goes back to the silence.

Wes checks his watch after a while 11:45 "wow I have been here for quite a while" he says. Jen looks at him and gets a crazy idea in her head "Wes how about you stay the night we can get up earlier so that you can go get into a uniform so you are ready for orientation" Wes looks at Jen "sounds like a plan to me" he tells her as they get comfortable again.

After another few minutes they get up and head to Jen's room and head to bed in each other's arms.

End

Hope you guys didn't feel this was to mushy I won't be doing that again anytime soon so just tell me what you think and let me know how I can make my stories better to you guys. I won't reveal anything about the later chapters so please don't ask to know anything about it. Glad that people read my story and if you review thanks I need the help.

BoD


	7. New Love Blooms

Hey guys thanks for reading I am still working on chapters and it may go from me making a new chapter each day to every few days. Like making this story and I will do my best to see it through so that both you and I are happy with it. If you have any discrepancies let me know and I will try to get something in about it but please give me some criticize or I will continue the way I have thanks.

Jen's apartment the next day

Jen and Wes wake up to the sound of her alarm going off. Wes stays perfectly still while Jen reaches over his unmoving body to turn the alarm off. She then turns her attention to Wes and how to get him up. She smiles at his sleeping figure then her smile turns mischievous. She gets out of the bed and goes to the kitchen. She comes back to the room with a glass of ice. She takes out a couple pieces of ice. "Wes I don't want to do this but I will if you don't get up" she says to the sleeping figure. "Ok Wes don't get to mad" she then takes the ice in her hand and puts it on his back and neck. His head turns so that one side of his head is facing Jen. She smiles then grabs another piece of ice and places it on his ear. The ice starts to melt and Wes's eyes shoot open. "COLD" he yells as he jumps up shaking off the ice. Jen burst into laughter at his reaction.

Wes runs to Jen's bathroom to get a towel to dry himself off from the melted ice. When he comes out of the bathroom he shoots a glare at Jen who is still giggling at what his reaction was. "Jen I am going to get you for that, that was just plain mean" he tells her when she stops laughing. "Why would that be Wes, it's not like you were getting up" she tells him mischievously. He starts to move towards her slowly trying not to make her run. She noticed how ever so slowly he was moving so she starts to do the same thing in the same direction so he wouldn't be getting any closer. Wes notices her movement so he starts to move faster. They sit there doing this for a few minutes "OK enough" Wes states. Jen looks at him kind of surprised and taken off guard.

Wes jumps at his opportunity that Jen so graciously provided for him "got you" he says as he jumps toward her. Her eyes open wide as she is taken off guard by his move. She tries to turn and run but Wes gets to her first. He spins her around so she is facing him. He has his usual grin on his face as he tightens his grip just enough to touch both of her sides. He then starts to move his fingers around tickling her sides.

Jen bursts out in laughter "WES STOP THAT I'M TICKELISH" she screams in between laughs. His smile broadens "that's all the more reason to Jen, I told you I would get you." He tells her as she continues to laugh. Finally, after a minute of tickling her he lets her go. She jumps back trying to get her breath back "asshole, did you really need to do that" she asks him. Then she looks up at him he is chuckling and smiling as wide as his face allows him. "Yes, Jen, I did I mean if I didn't do that what's to stop you from doing it again?" he asks her teasingly as he takes a step forward.

Wes then lightly puts his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. They look at each other for a moment before moving closer until they are but a few centimeters from each other's lips. Then Wes makes one final move forward and captures Jens lips with his own. They sit there in that position for a few moments before they break apart. "Come on Wes we should eat something then you need to go to you apartment to get a uniform before the ceremony at 12:30." Jen tells Wes he just nods his head and they move out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

After they eat breakfast Wes gets up and starts moving towards the door with Jen following. "I will see you at the orientation at 12:30 lieutenant he says to Jen as he opens the door. "OK cadet I will see you there." They smile to each other and give one final kiss after checking to make sure nobody sees them.

Wes starts to make his way down the hall and Jen closes her door to get ready. Wes gets to the elevator to go to his floor and makes his way to his apartment. Once he gets there he realizes 2 things first: one of his apartment keys was gone and replaced by another key the only difference being that his key had the number 15 on the loop and the other has the number 12 on the same loop. Wes smiles mischievously at this _Jen that was smart_ he thinks to himself.

Second: there is something elts in his pocket that was not there before. He opened his door and went in before pulling out the second thing from within his pocket. What he pulled out was a small piece of paper with a piece of plastic that it wrapped around. He pulled off the paper noticing there was some writing on the paper so he set the piece of plastic down and read the note.

 _ **Wes,**_

 _ **This piece of plastic is not what you may think it is. It is a communication device that you put behind your ear. Not only that, it can turn into a pair of sunglasses that can scan for mutant DNA. You probably notice that the others and I had the same pair of sunglasses just like Alex did when he first came to 2001 when you first met him. It is because the Time Force personnel all get one as a piece of the uniform. To put it on put it behind your ear and hold it there for a few seconds**_

Wes looks at the strange piece of plastic and puts it behind his right ear holding it there for a few moments when all of the sudden his ear feels a sharp pain in it. He cries out for a moment then the pain is gone and he looks at the note somewhat annoyed as to why it hurt but he continues on.

 _ **It will hurt for a moment because when you put it on it embeds itself into your ear. All you have to do to activate the ear piece is tap it on the spot you put it and it will turn into the sunglasses but it will always function as the communication device. Just remember you have to tell the people you want to be able to contact you a word that you will use as the key. Mine is Flyway. Good luck today Wes I know I will see you soon so I will talk to you later.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Jen**_

He smiles at the letter that she had put with the ear piece. He sets the piece on his dining table and goes into his room to get changed. He checks the clock 11:30 is what it reads. He smiles thinking about Jen then goes over to the closet grabs a uniform and gets changed into it. When he is in his uniform he goes into his bathroom to see what his hair looks like. His eyes widen when he sees that it is going up in almost every direction. He turns the water on and puts his head into the faucets water stream to water down his hair to make it manageable. He grabs a towel to dry his hair a bit then looks for some hair gel of some kind to make his hair look right. When he finds it he does up his hair and smiles at his normal hair style.

Wes finishes in the bathroom and looks at the clock his eyes widen 12:10 is what it reads. He quickly rushes to grab his coat and keys so he can get to the orientation on time. He runs over to the hallway and sees a few people going down the hall to the elevator so they can get to the orientation to.

Wes finally makes it to the orientation and he smiles as he looks up at the podium noticing only two people Captain Logan and Jen. Then "would everyone please find a seat we are about ready to begin." Wes goes to find a seat and when he does he is surprised that nobody had sat there yet.

Wes sits in his spot weighting for the orientation to begin when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man you mind if the three of use sit by you?" someone behind him questions. He turns around and is surprised to see three people.

The first looks very short but well-built with smooth hair and an ache face. The second looks like he was a bit scrawny, pretty short and kind of like he has not cut his hair in almost his entire life. The last had short uncombed hair that was a coppery color he is tall but not too tall and is covered in freckles.

Wes smiles at the three "of course not I would be glad to have someone to talk to I'm Wes Collins." He gets up and moves down three seats. The others file in.

"I am Ethan and these are my friends." He says gesturing to the other two "the one with the long hair is Cole and freckles over there is Chance." He says pointing to each when he says their names. They wave to Wes and Chance leans back pulls his arm around and smacks Ethan in the back of the head.

"That is for calling me freckles jack ass." He says to his friend with a smile on his friend. Wes laughs at this. And the others look at him each with a smirk and a look in their eye.

"So guys what made you want to be a time Force officer." Wes asks out of curiosity and wanting to get them to stop looking at him.

Ethan looks to Chance and nods "well Wes I was the first to sign up and then these to idiots followed me in." Cole says out of nowhere. He looks over to the others "honestly I think they are emotionally attached to my hair." He says making Wes laugh, and the others to smack him in the back of the head one after the other with Chance going first.

Ethan opens his mouth to tell him why he really joined when the ceremony began "tell you later man" he tells Wes and then the pay attention to the stage.

3 hours later

The final stage of the orientation was starting when Jen comes onto the stage to address the audience "Hello to all of you I am glad that I could be here for this orientation of the class of 2008 cadets. While you are here you will be placed into one of five groups each led by an Ensign or if you are unlucky enough to be in my group you will be the best." Jen looks over at the Ensigns who look at her and roll their eyes. She then starts to name some cadets off Wes not being one of the ten that she named "Ok if you were called you are part of Ensign Levery's group Delta-Camo please stand and go to the back right corner." She then lists off another ten cadets and again Wes is not one of them "if you were called you ar a part of Camo-Omega Ensign Anny's group." Two more times the names were called and two more times Wes's name and his friends names surprisingly were not called into Delta-Shadow and Shadow-Camo. Then "if your name was not yet called you are with me in Omega-Shadow. Now you will meet with your commanding officer and they will tell you a few things about the way we run things at time force. Dismissed!"

The four new friends finished listening to the orientation and they were dismissed to go over to the stage where Jen was leaning against the stage. "Can you believe that all four of us were put into the same group Wes?" asks Chance "it doesn't seem to fit very well you know?" but Wes seems to have spaced out and isn't paying any attention. "Wes, are you OK his friends shake him.

"What oh sorry yea it seems weird, come on we better get over there." The four rush over to where Jen is and Wes and her smile at each other.

"Well hi boys you're the first one over here good first start with me I like punctuality." Jen says to them. The rest of the group makes it over to where the group is supposed to meet and they start. They go through a few minor things and then they start a tour around where they were to be going during various points of the day. When they concluded the tour Wes had asked a lot of questions so he felt he was ready for the next day when classes started. "OK everyone you are dismissed until tomorrow and remember that our training time is Thursday at 5 o'clock you better be early, Dismissed!" Jen concluded the meeting so that the rest the cadets could get a good night's sleep before the next day. "Cadet Collins, please remain behind for a moment I wish to talk to you."

Wes waited until everyone elts had left and was out of sight before he turned around to see what Jen had wanted "Lieutenant you wished to see me" Wes says as he walked up to her. He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him "Wes this is very serious I need to talk to you about us." Wes's smile started to fade when he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"OK Jen what is it? Is it about last night or something elts?" he asked her somewhat tentatively.

She replies quickly not wanting to give him the wrong impression "Oh, no, no, no that is not what I wanted to talk about it has to do with Time Force regulations about relationships in the office." She tells him.

Wes sighs thankfully that she did not regret spending the night with him even if nothing happened. "Then what is it that Time Force has to do with us Jen?" he again questions.

Jen takes a deep breath "well Wes, Time Force does not look to kindly upon a high ranking officer and a cadet dating especially if they are put together in a group for training. That is why Wes we need to hide what we have for the time being until you get your badge OK?" she tells him with a little bit of sorrow in her voice.

Wes nods to her "I can do that for us Jen but that is only for when we are in working hours after then we can be together right?" she smiles and nods "you're off duty now right Jen?" he asks her and again she nods. He closes the distance between them with one step cupping her face with one hand he kisses her. They stay like this for a little while then break the kiss. "by the way Jen my code I Knight as in knight in shining armor." He tells her and she just rolls her eyes at how cheesy he is.

They walk back to her apartment together hand in hand and again spend the night in each other's arms.

End

So what do you guys think of this chapter I have been really busy that is why I didn't put it up until now so it got a bit of extra ideas thrown into it if you like anything I changed about it tell me and I will see if I can keep doing it but if you want longer chapters it will be longer intervals in between chapters thanks

BoD


	8. Wes's First Day of School

Hey everyone I am sorry I did not post sooner I have had a ton of crap going on and school has been hell so yea. If you send me messages thank you for that and thank you everyone for reading my story. When we left off orientation was over and now it is time for school to start.

Enjoy

Jen's apartment the next day

Jen wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off. She rolls over the body next to her to hit the button to turn it off. When she finally gets it off she turns to the next problem at hand, getting Wes up. After yesterday morning she was not going to do the ice trick again. Jen looks at her new roommate and thinks about how to get him up.

After a little while she decides on one thing that would work and not get him too upset. She looks over to him and then gets out of their bed. She then goes over to his side of the bed and grabs ahold of his leg. Then she pulls as hard as she can and pulls him out and, when he hits the ground with a heavy thud on the ground.

Wes groans in pain as he lifts his head up from the spot it was on the ground. He opens his eyes and looks over at Jen. "Really Jen I think the ice may have been better" Wes tells her as he rolls over to get up. After he gets up he turns to Jen "how about we just turn the volume up on the alarm clock." He tells her as he moves over to the clock that he still has not figured out how to change it. Then Jen walks over to where Wes is trying to figure out how to operate the clock. She reaches around to help Wes with the clock.

After they finish with the clock they go out to get some breakfast before they have to go to the academy for school. They have a quick breakfast of eggs and hash browns then set off at different times so that nobody would be suspicious of them.

Time Force Academy

As Wes walked into the Academy he was astonished at the size and decoration of the building. He walks into the main room to collect his schedule along with the other students. He looks around the room seeing so many different people that he really didn't care about because he only wanted to see one person.

When he was looking around he found the line for his class list. He decided to look for people later and just get his schedule. While he was waiting he felt a hand land on his shoulder startling him. He tuned to find his new friends looking at him and smiling. "Hey guys how's it going?" he asks them.

Chance was the first to answer his question looking at him "Hey Wes, we are doing well, well at least I am I am not sure these two can do well with the way they look" he tells Wes making the two laugh and the others glare at Chance.

"Come on Chance we all know that nobody likes an asshole with freckles" Cole tells him as Chance takes a swing at Cole he ducks making Chance miss.

"Watch your mouth you little shit" Chance tells his smaller and longer haired friend as they both go back to waiting in line. All four of the friends continuing to talk with each other until they got to the front.

When the four friends reach the front of the line the officer sitting at the table look at them and ask for their names and each of them gives them in turn. They all receive their schedules and look at them. And are surprised that they all have the same classes and there are only a few of them on the list.

 _ **Group Omega-Shadow,**_

 _ **You will all have the same classes so that you can all get to know each other and will become friends so that in case of an emergence you can all get along and will be able to figure out how to get to do well in case the Lieutenant is not able to be with you so hopefully you get along or this will be a long few months.**_

 _ **Homeroom: 8:50-8:55**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **: History of Time Force 9-10:30**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **: Technical Training 10:35-12**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **: Lunch 12:05-1**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Weapon Training 1:05-2:30**_

 _ **Captain Logan,**_

 _ **P.S. one of you will get the privilege of being the Captain of you group for in case of an emergence so that the group will have someone to lead you and they will be decided in a special training session the first night so be prepared.**_

Wes looks over the note a few times. "Wow, I cannot believe that we are all in the same classes and that we are all together the entire day." Ethan says as they look to see how much time they have till the bell rings for homeroom. The clock read 8:30 do they had plenty of time to get to the room.

After a while wondering the halls to find the best way to get to each class they decided that they should get to the room. When they got there they saw a few others but did not really care about them and their group. "Hey Wes is that you?" someone asks when Wes is not facing them. Wes turns around to see Ensign Levery standing behind him.

"Hello, Ensign Levery it is good to see you again how have you been?" Wes asks him trying to take the subject off of him with little success.

"I have been good Wes and please this is homeroom so unless one of the Captains is in here you all can just call me Levery of my first name is Scott so whichever is easier for you to remember as long as one of my superiors is not here." He tells the four friends as he goes to the instructors desk to get set up.

"OK Scott that is fine with me" Wes says to him and he notices his friends take a seat "hey do you know if Jen has been in yet I assume you have been told about me since you are a higher ranked officer." Wes says in a low voice.

"Yes Wes I am aware of your past and I can assure you that Jen is in her homeroom right now starting as I should be I take it you did not see her come in?" to witch Wes shakes his head "Ok Wes I need to start" He tells Wes. Wes takes a seat next to his friends and they all get through the day.

After a long first few periods Wes is tired of the Academy and his friends are not helping him get used to the transition of starting. The friends sit down for their lunch to discuss how their days have been going.

After lunch the four friends traveled to a room that was completely dark and only had a bit of light coming into it with only a few ground lights. They looked at each other to see if any of them understood why they room was so dark when they heard a hideous scream from a corner of the room. They turn to see what appears to Wes, a mutant running straight at them.

Their eyes open wide as they all get into a ready position just in time to see a pick energy blast hit the mutant with deadly accuracy. Then the mutant disappears from the group's sight. They look around to see that it was a projection of a mutant that is able to be used as targets. Wes smiles in spite of himself knowing what coming up for the group. "Alright everyone welcome to Time Force Weaponry Training 101 here you will learn how to operate and use a blaster. Also you will learn how to take care of the weapon so it does not get destroyed by your clumsiness." Says a female voice that all of the men know.

Out of the darkness Jen walks into a bit of light, blaster in hand, as overhead lights come on and she smiles at the group. She walks in front of all of them not noticing another hologram appearing behind her by about ten feet. Once the others notice it she smirks and spins quickly and takes it out with a single shot.

The class stands somewhat dumbfounded at how amazing of a shot Jen is. That is everyone except for Wes who already knew how amazing Jen was. Wes smiles at the others as they whisper to each other about how good Jen was and how much she could teach them. Wes feels a hand on his shoulder "she can give me a lesson anytime you know what I mean Wes?" Chance says to him.

Wes smiles "if you think you actually have a chance with her you better find a new dream lover boy trust me she is so out of your league that it might be better for you to date your sister" Wes jokes to Chance who smacks him in the back of the head and rolls his eyes at Wes's comment.

When all of them get back to paying attention to Jen they start to get into the swing of the class and what may be required of them "Alright everyone now that the boring part is over go over to the wall and get a pair of safety glasses and a weapon and then get to the line so that we can get started." As everyone did as Jen told them she looked at Wes who smiles at her and winks making her blush.

When they all were in line to start shooting to be able to get use to the blaster and how it works. Jen watches the new cadets and slowly starts to make her way to the other side of the line to make sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. When she makes it to where Wes was standing she stops and gets an idea. She moves into his firing lane and puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks around to find Jen looking at him. She puts her finger to her lips "keep shooting and don't worry I just want to talk." She looks around to make sure that nobody is getting suspicious of them.

Wes sighs and continues to look forward "so what would you like to talk about Jen I don't think that it is about my aim is it?" he says as he smiles looking out of the corner of his eye to see Jens reaction.

She smiles and rolls her eyes at his comment "you had better work with your aim before you even think about getting your morpher." She tells him.

He stops shooting and looks at her "at least I don't need help shooting cardboard cutouts with a toy gun without my help Jen" he tells her making her narrow her eyes and her pinch his wrist to make him wince.

Wes grimaces in pain as her nails dig into his wrist. "You shouldn't mention that around others it is not good for your health you know" she tells him as she lets go of his wrist and walks away looking back and winking at him. Wes just shakes his head and goes back to practice.

Unknowing to them while they were talking they had someone watching them and finding it a bit odd that she stayed with him for a while more than she really needed to.

Later

The group finished there shooting when Jen was ready to dismiss them "OK everyone I hope you're happy with this class and your first day has been good because tonight we have a special practice for finding our vice-captain for when I am not available to you at the time. Have a good afternoon I will see you at our designated meeting time. So unless any of you would like to practice a bit more we should leave but who would like to see their target before we all leave?" she questions them all seeing some of them nod. She nods back to them and gives them their leave to go. Wes looks back and smiles to Jen who nods at him in return.

Time Force Gym 5:30

Everyone in Jen's group had gathered to be on time for the group's first training and the picking of the vice-captain of their squad. Wes had arrived before everyone except for Jen so that he could talk to her alone before everyone got there for the meeting to begin. Everyone had gathered and was happy to be able to have the chance of being Lieutenant Scott's number two in the group.

The group sees Jen walking towards them in a sports bra and a pair of tight fitting shorts and the group continues to talk for a little bit except for Wes because he knows what Jen is going to do when they don't go to her. He makes his way up towards her and smiles. She returns the smile and then "Omega-Shadow fall in" Jen yells at the top of her lungs so that all of the new cadets could hear her. "Alright everyone is here I see now if you don't mind would you all be so kind as to get in a line facing me." They all do so without any hesitation fearing that Jen would yell again "very good all of you, when I give the command you will stand in this line and you will stand at attention am I clear." She sees a few nods and receives a few yes sirs' "When I address you, you will reply with a sharp YES LIEUTENANT am I clear?" she asks yet again and receives the reply she told them to give. She then smirks and nods "the next command is Omega-Shadow at ease, with this you will put your feet shoulder width apart and put your hands behind your backs. Omega-Shadow at ease" Jen tells them and they all follow her directions.

When Jen is satisfied that they are ready for a first fight she has them circle her. She has them each pick a partner for sparing. Ethan and Cole team up and Wes and Chance team up so that the four wouldn't have to find anyone new. "Looks like we are short one I don't have a partner" Jen states and they all turn to her.

Chance steps forward "I will be your partner Lieutenant" he tells her smiling. She looks at him and chuckles making him stop in his tracks giving her a quizzical look. "What so funny Sir?" Chance asks her as she stops laughing.

"Oh, nothing really cadet now everyone form a circle around the two of us so we have a ring. She looks at him and takes a stance and he does the same so they start the fight. Chance takes the first swing witch Jen dodges easily and in the blink of an eye Chance is face down on the ground with Jen holding one of his arms up behind him with her knee on his back. "You will need to learn how to fight someone who has never fought before you can hope to be able to keep up with me.

Jen lets Chance up and he rubs his shoulder "anyone elts want to fight I would be glad to kick your ass." She tells all of them. When nobody steps forward Wes walks up.

"I will take you Lieutenant" he tells her. This makes her smile and nod "hey Jeff you're a sparing coach right?" Wes asks one of his teammates who immediately knows what to do.

"Ok clean fight, shake hands, fight!" he yells making both of them jump back and get into a defective stance. They circle each other for quite a while before Wes grows impatient and leaps at her. Jen easily dodges and throws a jab at Wes's ribs which he blocks. Then the both go back to circling. After a few minutes they both decide to finish this fight both of them leaping at the other. Wes dropping to the ground to make Jen go over him so that he would have a moment to find a spot to hit her or to grab one of her legs. He decides to go with the ladder grabbing her right leg making her fall and hit the ground. He quickly pins her to the ground.

"Had enough yet Lieutenant?" he asks Jen who is looking into his eyes with a fiery glare.

"Not even close Wes I am just about to finish this" she tells him making him give her a look of question. Then the next thing he knows he is on his back with one of Jen's legs on his chest. "How about you though Wes I think you look like you have had enough shame for one day."

Wes looks at Jen and smiles "as long as I don't have to have your leg in my throat any more I am good with being done" he says as Jen gets off him and offers him a hand which he takes. Then Jen looks over Wes's shoulder noticing some people standing there.

"Ok everyone keep working you will all need to know close combat." Jen then leaves and goes to talk to the other people to whom she salutes. Wes watches intently on what is going on noticing that Jens expression changes and then she runs into the changing room. Then the men she was talking to come over. Wes notices on is Logan making him wonder what was going on.

Logan calls the cadets in and lets them rest so that he can explain where Jen was going. "Ok everyone Lieutenant Scotts has been called out on a mission and I am going to take over where she left off." As he finishes Jen runs out of the changing room in full uniform and runs out of the gym. "So everyone go do what your officer has told you to do" he dismisses them and they all go off to do their own thing.

Wes walks over to a punching bag and starts to go through some movements on it trying to focus on something other than Jen being on a mission and him not being there to back her up. He continues to beat the bag as the others started to goof off a bit and not get as much practice in as they should have.

Later

Wes has moved on from the bag and had one of his friends spot him on a few machines so he could work with free weights. When he finishes he looks around the room and notices Jen completely unharmed. She walks straight towards where the group is "Omega-Shadow fall in!" Jen says and most of the group comes and stand in line but a few don't pay attention and then notice the quiet. Chance, Cole, and Ethan all notice a bit too late that the room is quiet and they look over to see Jen glaring at them "nice conversation boys?" she asks them.

The three run over to line up "NO, Sir" they say and Jen just nods and continues on as if nothing happened.

Jen walks toward the line "Omega-Shadow at ease, you all have not followed my orders to well you mostly goofed off and screwed around except for you Wes." She turns to him and walks up to him "you followed orders and you stayed focused. Congratulations to you Vice-Captain Collins you have been promoted in our group and everyone is to follow your orders in and emergency." She puts a patch on Wes's uniform "you will were this when ever you are with the group so that you can be told apart from the others." She talks for a few more minutes before the group is dismissed and they leave.

Jen is walking towards her apartment when she hears Wes coming up behind her so she turns. "Hey was that really the reason I am the Vice-Captain or was this rigged from the start?" he asks he with a bit of Joking in his voice.

Jen looks at him for a minute "That was the truth Wes there was a one-way mirror in the room so that we could decide without anyone of you knowing." She tells him without a single shred of a lie in her words.

Wes smiles "I am glad of that now let's get home I'm beat." He says in such a way to make Jen laugh. They walk back together and get to bed preparing for the next few months.

end

Sorry I haven't written in a while I have had personal problems so it has been really hard to get on. And thank you all who write reviews I like what you have to say and I will do my best to make it the way everyone enjoys it

BoD


	9. It's Graduation Time for a Real Date

Hey everyone I am sorry I have not updated in quite a while I have been so busy that I could not get anything done and I finally have been able to get on my computer so now that I have I will do my best to write more often so sorry. If you get a chance to get me a message please do so. If I have made anyone upset by not getting a chapter out lately sorry about that. We left off with the end of Wes's first day of the Academy it will be a few months later now because I don't feel like going through each day. Also I may do a scene in Jen's apartment which is now both of their apartments.

Enjoy

Jen's apartment day of graduation

Jen and Wes are sitting at the table eating breakfast before they have to go to the Academy for the graduation. They are dressed in their Time Force uniforms so they were ready to leave as soon as they needed to. "Wes are you ready to get your badge and become a Time Force officer?" Jen asks as she takes another bite of her breakfast.

Wes looks up from his meal "Of course I am ready Jen I have been ever since I saw Rob at the Silver Guardians head courters." He tells her and then takes another bite of food. They sit there for a few more moments and continue to eat "so Jen do you know what they are planning on doing to train me to get my morpher back or is it a secret you can't tell?" He asks looking at her.

Jen looks back at him "there is going to be a class that I am going to teach that will have a few different officers to not make anyone suspicious as to why someone is learning how to be red ranger and nobody elts is. So now you will have to not look like a complete looser in front of everyone elts." She tells him with a smirk.

He looks at her and smiles "come on Jen even if I don't do the best I think it is pretty obvious that they cannot unlock the DNA lock on the morpher." He tells her as he grabs the plates that they have finished with to put them back into the kitchen. When he comes back Jen is up and getting ready for the day. He smiles at her and walks up to her and gives her a kiss. They then head out to go to the graduation.

They leave the apartment and in about 10 minutes they are at the school the graduation is set to start at 11:30 so they cheeked the time and it was 10:30 so they had a whole hour before it started.

They parted ways before they entered the building still trying to hide their relationship for a while longer. They go to find their friends so that they could kill some time. After a few minutes of looking for his friends Wes finds them and walks up to Chance who is facing away from him. Wes in one quick movement wraps his arms around Chances putting his head in his hands putting him into a full nelson so that Chance can't move. "Wow, I did not expect them to let you pass moron." Wes says as Chance tries to get free from Wes's grip.

Chance keeps struggling "come on Wes let me go I probably passed with better grades than your dumb ass." He says to Wes as he is finally able to get away from his friend.

Wes laughs at his friend who is rubbing his neck "if you couldn't get out of that you might want to talk to your hand to hand combat teacher." Wes says as he shows off his trademark smile "come on guys lets go find some good seats." Wes checks his watch 11:15 is what he reads.

Wes gets to a seat with his friends who are talking to each other and laughing at something that Cole said. Of course Wes is not paying attention to them because he is looking for a few people one of which he sees most days. He keeps looking until he finds one of the two Rob who is standing up with the other high ranking officers. Then he sees another person he is looking for Alex who he had become one of Wes's good friends because he had been around more than anyone elts.

Finally he finds the one person that he is looking for, for more than a few minutes he sits there looking for the person and when he finds her she is more stunning that when he saw her not an hour ago. While he is thinking Jen looks right at him and winks. He smiles and winks back so that she knows that he saw her.

When he looks over to his friends they continue to talk until the ceremony starts. "Everyone please find a seat so that we may be started." Says Captain Logan as everyone sits down "Thank you everyone now I would like to start this ceremony by saying that this year has been one of the best we have had in quite a while. The past few years have been hard on Time Force so this year has been one of the best changes of passes that we have had for many more years to come of that I am sure. Thank you for listening now I will turn it over to our Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts." He steps back from the podium and everyone starts to clap.

Jen steps up to the podium "thank you for your words Captain Logan, how about a round of applause for him everyone." Jen says and everyone claps again as Logan stands to accept the applause "thank you now I have spent a lot of time with this group and I know for a fact that this group will always be one in the memory of Time Force. This class is one of many that I have trained and I believe that they are the best group so far. If any of them didn't deserve what we are here for I would be shocked beyond belief. We have been though a few rough patches so we know what will happen if we need then to respond and come together to fight." Jen continues on her speech for a few minutes giving the group the honors that they have had so far and she smiles whenever something from one of the groups manly hers is mentioned in her speech. When her time limit for her speech comes down to only a few more lines worth of time "this group never needed our help for many things and one of these lucky individuals will get to have the great honor of being our red ranger. We will choose a select few of you to take a class that I will lead in two weeks to see who has the fire to be a great ranger. Thank you all for coming out to coagulate these fine cadets. Now when your name is called please come up to the officer that has influenced you the most and they will place your badge on your uniform which you will wear for the rest of your life." Jen finishes her speech and everyone starts to clap.

Jen starts to call off names and she watches as each of her group comes up and receives their badge until only one from her group is left. When Wes hears his name he walks up to the stage and once he is there he walks over to the one who has influenced him the most. As he walks he thinks and he almost loses track of where he is and about runs into Jen who stops him and puts his badge on his left breast of his jacket. They smile at each other and salute then Wes walks off stage and takes his seat once again.

Time Force Academy after the Ceremony

Jen is talking with one of the new officers about how they thought the year went and what they hoped would happen now staying in the conversation but without her head in the talk while Wes is talking with Logan about what would happen in the next two weeks and how the process for getting his morpher would go "so when I get a package in the mail about this I will know that I am in the class and that I will be able to get it back?" Wes asks Logan

Logan nods his affirmative "Yes, Wes when it comes in the mail you will come to class five days later so that you can get it back, just don't tell anyone that you were the red ranger before after the class I don't care but before is different because people would think of that as an unfair advantage OK." After that the conversation lasts another few minutes then ends about the same time Jen's ends so Wes and Jen meet up to talk.

They walk to one of the corners in the room so that nobody can hear them "Jen it is so wonderful that I will have my morpher back in just a couple weeks then I can kiss you and neither of us will be judged on it." He tells her and gives one of his trademark grins.

Jen smiles remembering the first time she saw that smile "I know what you mean Wes I have been waiting for that to be an option for a very long time." Jen continues to smile and laughs at their first encounter in 2001 and how much of a shock it was to see his face.

Wes smiles as he looks into Jen's eyes "what would you be doing tonight Jen?" he asks her thinking of something he has wanted to do ever since he first saw Jen and they had started to date.

Jen looks at him somewhat intrigued as to what he has in mind "I don't have any plans tonight Wes not unless you have something in mind that is." She tells him as his smile broadens.

He looks into her eyes then checks to make sure nobody will be able to hear what he has to tell her "Well Jen, I do have something in mind if you would like to go out to dinner with me that is?" he asks making her smile and nod enthusiastically at the idea of a real date. "Great how about we meet in the lobby at 7:30 so that we will be able to get to the restaurant." They both leave with one final wink and go to get ready for their date.

Time Force garage 7:30

Jen meets Wes in the lobby and they walk out to the garage to drive to the restaurant for their date. They get to the car that Captain Logan showed Wes to his first day. Wes unlocks the doors and opens Jen's door so she could get in then goes to his door to drive to the restaurant. "So, Jen do you happen to like Italian food?" Wes asks her as he starts the car and starts to drive.

Jen looks at him and smiles "I love Italian Wes why do you ask?" she comments to his question.

Wes look ahead and gives his usual smile when he is talking with Jen "I ask Jen because I got us a reservation at a local Italian restaurant called Biaggi's." he tells her while they continue to drive.

Jen's eyes widen when she hears the name of the restaurant "Wes that is one restaurant that is always booked in this city how did you get a reservation?" she almost screams as she smiles happily at the thought of eating there.

He glanced in her direction then looked back to the road to keep from swerving off the road "a last minute couple canceled so they had a small two person table available for the night." He tells her as they pull into the parking lot. Wes gets out and rushes out of his door to open Jen's for her.

They head into the restaurant and go up to the hostess who smiles at them "do you have a reservation?" she asks seeming somewhat in a rush as a few more people come into the restaurant to be seated.

Wes looks at her and smiles "Yes we do it should be under Wesley." He tells her so that she can look him up.

"Ah, here it is Wesley party of two." She says looking up. He nods and takes Jen's hand as they follow the hostess to a table in a back secluded corner away from most people. "Here you are your waiter will be Jeffery and he will be with you momentarily." She says with one last smile as she turns leaving the two to sit and look at drinks.

Wes looks up from the drink lists at Jen "do you have any preferences on a wine Jen?" he asks her politely so that she can choose on her favorite.

She looks at the list and decides on a bottle not even looking at the price because she knows that Wes has all of his family's money. When the waiter comes to them they order their wine and the waiter leave to get it while they find what they would like to eat. "So Jen what are you getting for your meal?" Wes asks politely as he skims threw his menu trying to decide.

She looks up from her menu and says "lobster fettuccini with ink died pasta sounds good to me but so does everything elts." She tells him with a smile and a giggle.

He nods looking threw his menu one more time deciding on his dish as the waiter come to the table with the bottle of wine. Then sets down one glass and fills the other slightly handing the glass to Wes so that he may taste it. Wes takes the glass and sniffs it experimentally then takes a sip. He feels a little bit of heat in his throat and a sweet taste from the wine. He smiles "this will be perfect thank you." As he finishes saying this he sets his glass down to be filled.

The waiter fills both glasses and then looks to Wes "are you ready to order sir or do you both need a few minutes?" he asks.

Wes looks at Jen who nods "we are ready Jeffery, Jen how about you go first." He says making Jen smile.

"Ok Wes I will, I would like the lobster fettuccini with the ink died noodles please." She says with a smile handing Jeffery her menu. He nods writing down her order then he turns to Wes.

Wes looks at his menu one last time "and I would like the Chicken Parmesan and could I get a serving of French bread for the two of us to split please?" he asks to which Jeffery nods and takes the menu that Wes is holding.

When he finishes writing he looks up "Ok I will get those in if you need anything just let me know ok." He tells them and then goes to get their order put in.

After about 20 minutes their food comes out steaming hot and they are left to enjoy their food in peace. They eat a few bites each then have the other try their meals.

After they finish their meals and their bottle of wine they pay their bill and head home. When they get back to their apartment they put away the few leftovers they have and go straight to bed remembering that they have work tomorrow. They both fall into a deep sleep as they wrap each other in their arms and drift off for the night.

End

Guys I am so sorry that I have not written in such a long time I have been extremely busy and I have not been able to get onto my laptop to write so I am sorry about that. Please send me some feedback I am still having a few problems trying to think in the story and having support helps.

Thanks

BoD


	10. A New Threat

Hey everyone I am really sorry about not writing but I have been having a few personal issues and my doctor did not want me to be on electronics for a while so I have been trying to do what he says but now I am going to try to write some more. If you guys would please give me some tips or tell me how I am doing so that I can try to write well for you guys that would be most appreciated.

Enjoy

Time Force headquarters two weeks later

Wes steps away from his works station to go to lunch he has been looking over his form for the class he was supposed to take for the red crono morpher making sure that it was in order and that he would be able to take the class since that was one of the major reasons he came to the year 3007. He looks at the letter and notices one thing that is attached to it from Captain Logan that only Wes would notice. He picks it out of the stack of papers letting him know when to show up at the class starting later that day.

 _ **Wes,**_

 _ **There is something that is happening right now that I need to discus with you in person. Before your class tonight come in about a half hour early so that I can talk to you alone and make sure that nobody follows you not even Jen.**_

 _ **Rob**_

The letter ends and Wes looks at it curiously before shrugging and going off to finish his work for the day before the class and his meeting with Logan.

Wes's apartment later that day

His day goes by quickly and before he knows it, it is an hour before the class starts. He eats a quick dinner and changes before Jen even gets to her apartment so that he can be gone and to the room before she is there.

He leaves and heads down to the garage to head to the class rooms when he sees his friends and someone he doesn't recognize with them talking. He walks over to them to make sure he isn't looking suspicious "hey guys I haven't seen you in a while where are you guys working at?" Wes questions them.

Chance looks at him and grins "we all got put into this guys group who just so happens to be one of our old friends" he says patting the man Wes doesn't know on the chest making the four of them laugh.

The man looks at Wes and smiles not showing teeth. He has longer hair on top of his head than the sides with it done up in a wave look. He is rather muscular and has a bit of a rounder face than any of the others as well as a small scar on his forehead that was so small and light Wes almost missed it. "Camden Flagg, sergeant, but I am about to get a promotion and you can call me Cam." He says as he extends his right hand which has a class ring on it.

Wes stands there for a few moments before he extends his hand to shake his new acquaintance hand "it is a pleasure to meet you, I hope these guys don't screw with you too much I was there group leader at the academy so I know what a handful they can be." He jokes to his new friend.

Cam laughs "oh don't worry I have known them for almost 10 years so I am used to their stupidity" he says ducking from a punch from Chance.

"It was great to meet you but I have to go I have a class to get to, I will see you later." He says as he turns to walk away he gets a few waves and a few goodbyes. He gets out of the building and heads over to the building when he sees Logan outside waving him over.

Wes makes his way over to Logan and they walk into the building together so that they could talk to each other about what is going on. They go into a room that is unoccupied so that they could talk in private. "So Captain what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Wes asked a little curiously.

Logan looks at him and smiles "don't worry too much the DNA lock on your morpher is still active so you will most likely get the morpher back by default but I think you should know that we have gained enough money on a recent arrest that we are making another crono Morpher and we have been able to pick out a person for it." Logan tells him making Wes's eyes go wide "if you want us to send you back to your year we will do it but know that this is your only chance to change your mind so take a few days to think it over" Logan says and starts to turn around to leave when he felt a hand on his arm.

Logan turns around to look at Wes "you didn't really think I would want to go back did you?" he asks to which Logan shakes his head.

"You should still give it a few days before you decide OK." He says making smile then nod his approval. They both leave and Wes heads to his class while Logan goes to the command center.

Wes walks into the room and sees Jen sitting in a chair at the front of the room talking with a few other people who had already shown up for the class. He goes and takes a seat and waits for the class to start.

Time Force Academy after class

Wes stays in the class for a few minutes after the other 3 applicants had left so that he could be alone with Jen for a few minutes. She walked out of the room after the applicants left to make sure that nobody was around then she came back in and closed the door leaving her and Wes alone. They looked at each other for a few moments then came together in a hug and a quick kiss "Wes are you ready to go back to the apartment ?" she asks him

He shakes his head "not right now how about we go for a walk before we head back then we can have some extra alone time." Wes tells her as he starts to pull her onto a path that goes toward the park. Jen does not complain or give an argument but comes along seeming to think about something "What's on your mind Jen?" Wes asks not wanting to push.

She smiles and looks at him "Christmas is coming up in a few weeks and my parents were wondering if we would come to their house so that they could meet you." She tells him hoping that he wouldn't be upset at meeting her parents before they started dating for very long.

Wes smiles hat what she says "I would be honored to spend Christmas with your family." He tells her and then puts a small kiss on the side of her head. She lets out a relived sigh and they see a bench so they go to sit on it when Jen's Morpher goes off. Wes steps to the side so that the holo-image wouldn't include him in it.

After the image disappears Wes looks at Jen and they nod to each other and they take off toward the command center so that they can get on to the mission before the night is out.

City Square 15 minutes later

Jen runs into the square in full ranger gear holding her crono-sabers looking around for whatever made the alarms go off. She looks over her shoulder and sees a group of officers come into the square after her so that her back is covered. She notices Wes file in making sure that he can see her.

Jen smiles to herself and then turns ready for her fight. When she looks to one building a blaster goes off in her direction making her jump back a few feet looking toward another building seeing a man standing on top of it holding a blaster in the air. "Well, well, well it looks like I am very lucky tonight I get to see the pink ranger after me, I am very flattered." The gunman says making everyone wonder who it is but Jen already knew.

Jen looks down at her feet trying to realize who it is. The Gunman looks at her with a disappointed look "Oh, come on Jenny don't you recognize me?" he asks "well I will give you a hint you got me arrested 10 years ago." That made something click in Jen's mind and she snapped her head up.

She squeezes the handles of her swords as tightly as she could. "No, you were supposed to be in jail for life you bastard." The sabers she is holding disappear and she calls out her vector blaster. She aims at him and shoots but he disappears in a flash of green so that the blast goes right by where the man was standing. Jen drops the weapon and slams her hand on the ground "next time I see you it won't end well for you Jared." She says as the other officers run up to her to get her out of there before the gunman could come back.

Jen's apartment 30 minutes after

Jen opens the door and as soon as Wes got in she grabs the door and slams it as hard as she could. Wes jumps back to get out of her way and then watches as Jen storms over to their room and falls onto the bed. "Jen are you going to be OK that guy seemed to get you upset?" he asked her keeping just far enough away from her so that she couldn't swing at him.

Jen drags out a long sigh "Yea I will fine Wes he was someone from my past that I got locked up before I was in Time Force, his name is Jared Stone he was my boyfriend in high school before he started to beat me and I turned him in the only reason he got life in jail was they found out he was smuggling drugs that even I didn't know about." She looks at Wes and motions for him to come over to the bed "his next move will most likely be to join up with the drug rings so that he can gain some influence in the underground."

Wes looks at her and pulls her into a hug "it will be OK Jen he will be found and we won't have to deal with him any more I promise." He tells her as they lay down in their bed and go to sleep.

Thanks for reading and I hope that you will review so that I can try to update more and I am so sorry that I haven updated lately I have just been having issues so yea please review I love hearing about what you all think.

BoD


	11. Surprise!

Hey everyone thanks for reading I am going to try to update some more if you like my story or you want to give me a suggestion about the story line please send me a message. I like writing this and I do want to continue so please continue to read it and review.

Time Force Academy 1 week later

Over a week had passed and there had not been another attack on the city by Jared so everyone was starting to prepare for the next time he showed up. The class for the Red crono-morpher was over and the one who was getting it was to be announced at the ceremony along with the new ranger and their color.

Wes walked around his apartment getting ready for the day's ceremony and for what was going on in his life with Jen and how she was doing now that her old boyfriend was on the loose. She said she was fine but Wes had the sneaking suspicion that she was not being completely honest. Wes decided that he needed to get a move on if he wanted to be early to the ceremony. He grabbed the last few things that he needed to have and headed out trying to think of who the newest ranger might be.

He started toward the elevator to find a few of his friends standing at the door waiting for him. He walks up to them and smiles his usual smile "what are you guys doing, don't you have to work today?" he questions them.

They turn to him and Cam responds to Wes for the group "they all have the day off, as for me I am supposed to be at the ceremony for another reason I can't tell you." They all looked at him with a bit of question in their eyes but decide to let it go. They head out to the Academy so they won't be late.

After a half hour they are at the Academy and are finding some seats to watch the ceremony except for Wes and Cam who are fining seats up at the podium. Wes is at the front because he is in the class but doesn't understand why Cam is up there. Then he thinks about something, maybe it is because of his rank since he is right under Levery and the other Ensigns.

The ceremony starts after a few minutes of everyone finding their seats and the heads of the police getting their things together. After about an hour of honors and speeches about the class Jen walks up to the podium to announce who the new rangers would be. She looks to the class and motions for them to stand "all of you have done very well in this class and if we could you all would be rangers and you all would get the promotion that comes with it, but we can only make one of your class a ranger, the Red Ranger, at that person is Wesley Collins." Wes steps forward and looks over to Jen with a smile that is larger than his normal one. "The rest of you all did very well you may sit down and now the announcement that everyone is waiting for, the new morpher will allow the wearer to become the Black Time Force Ranger, and that person is not one of this class but has been before this his name is Camden Jacobs." At the sound of his name Camden walked forward with a smirk on his face and Wes's eyes shot open and his mouth dropped a bit.

The two friends stood next to each other looking out to the audience and smiled. Everyone clapped to the men who would now become rangers and be promoted to Lieutenant to protect the city from those who wished to destroy the city. Jen walks up to the two with Levery to her right with a box "congratulations to both of you for achieving this great honor and now I will give you your morphers so that you way be known as Rangers." Jen finished talking and turned to Levery who opened the case showing two morphers one that is an exact copy of the one Jen is wearing and the other is the same except the color of it is Black. Jen first shakes hands with Cam and hands him the Black Morpher and then moves to Wes who shakes her hand and gives her a wink as she hands him the second Morpher.

The two new Rangers look at each other and nod then hold up their left arms and smack their new Morphers down on their wrists. Two circles of light surround the two one Black the other Red both having a voice come out the one Cam is wearing says "DNA Locked" and Wes's says "DNA Confirmed" everyone's eyes widen at what Wes's morpher says. Wes smirks again "so you guys didn't get the lock off, that's right everyone I am from the year 2008 so I am sorry to everyone that I couldn't tell but I guess my morpher told you for me." Wes announces to them then turns to Jen "now I can finally not be judged by what year I come from because this is my home now and I won't be going back unless something of extreme importance comes up." He then goes back to how he was before so that the ceremony could continue.

Jen walks to the front of the stage and looks out to the audience "if anyone has a problem with the choice in what we did or why you will take it up with myself or Captain Logan is that understood?" nobody responded "good now Wes, Camden are you ready?" Jen says as she raises her arm that has her morpher on it.

They look to each other and say in sync "Ready" as they lift their arms now holding their morphers then all together the three shout in sync for the first time "TIME FOR TIME FORCE" as they press the buttons on their morphers. In a flash of red, pink, and black the three change from time force uniforms into their new Time Force ranger uniforms. Wes's outfit was its normal red and white with an arrow on the helmet and chest. Jen's outfit was the same design as Wes's except for it was pink with a heart on the chest and helmet. Camden's outfit was almost the same as the other two's but it was black and had a harpoon head on the chest and helmet along with a pouch on his hip that held a device that looked to be an attachment to his morpher unlike any that the other rangers had.

They stood there together for a few moments then Captain Logan took a step forward "Everyone your new Time Force Ranger" he says and everyone starts to clap and cheer. After the Ranger stand there for a few minutes the cheering slowed and the rangers held up their morphers and pressed the buttons at the same time saying "power down." They stand there for a few more minutes before the room quiets and they are able to sit for the rest of the ceremony together as a team. The remainder of the ceremony went by without anything interesting happening.

When they were dismissed from the Academy halls they walked off stage and stayed in the room until most of the occupants had left Jen, Wes, and Cam stayed together to learn a bit more about each other so that they could be a better team.

After about an hour they decided to go their separate ways so that they could get to bed so that they would be able to get up to have their first day together as a team of rangers in the day. Camden left Jen and Wes so that they could head to their apartment but Wes had a different idea about the night.

They headed back in the direction of the apartment but before they could go in Wes put his arm around Jen and pulled her in the direction of garage. Jen looked over at Wes who just smiles and keeps pulling her in the direction of the garage so that they can talk in private before they head back to their place "Jen what would you like more than anything right now?" he asked her when they finally stop in front of two vector cycles.

Jen looks at him unsure of what he has in mind and fairly sure that it might not be completely safe "I would like to know why you dragged me out to the garage to talk instead of going to the apartment." She tells him in a matter of fact tone before grabbing his hair to make sure he looked her in the eyes.

Wes gives her one of his normal grins and looks directly into her eyes "I have no intentions of telling you that would ruin the surprise I had set up for you tonight before we turned in, now come on we need to ride there." Je tells her before pulling his eyes away from hers and swinging a leg over his vector cycle "Now would you like to ride your own or would you like to tide with me?" he asks her making her smile.

Instead of answering she grabs his shoulder and swings her leg around his vector cycle to ride with him "OK Jen now hold on tight" he tells her as he gives her a helmet. He takes off out of the garage when she gets her helmet on and heads down a road that she is not sure where he would be taking her.

After about ten minutes of driving down roads she was not totally familiar with Wes stops at a small club that some other officers were at hanging out. "Wes how did you know where this was I didn't even know it existed?" she asked but he just smiled and started to walk to the bartender. When the man noticed Wes he nodded and held up three fingers. Wes left a little bit of money on the bar and grabbed Jens hand then went upstairs. When they got upstairs Wes found the door with the number three on it and went in. Jen pulls on his arm "come on Wes what the hell are we doing here?" she asks him again getting a little irritated that he wouldn't answer her.

When she asked him he sighed "ok Jen I will tell you but first come into the room it is a private matter" he tells her. She nods and goes into the room.

When Wes turns on the lights three pairs of hands grab onto her and make her fall onto a couch making her scream in fear. She flails and screams for another minute then feels the hands leave her. She jumps up and looks at her attackers ready to fight when she sees who it is. Standing in front of her is none other than Katie, Lucas, and Trip smiling evilly at her and laughing. "Jen you should see the look on your face!" Katie says in between laughs.

Jen looks at them then over at Wes who looks like he is about to die of laughter "WHAT THE HELL WES NOT EVEN A WARNING!" she yells at him before grabbing him and hitting him in his arm repeatedly.

Wes stops laughing and looks at Jen "if I would have told you though you wouldn't have been surprised and the reaction we got out of you wouldn't have been as good plus it was Katie's idea that we not tell you." He tells her making Jen look at Katie who is smiling and trying to look innocent and failing horribly at it.

Jen runs over to Katie who is expecting a punch or something violent but is surprised to be met by a hug "thanks for coming guys it is great to see you all." Jen says making everyone look at her in shock. She pulls back from her friend "when did you all get here and how come I didn't know about you coming to this half of the county?" she questions.

Lucas and Trip look over at Katie who looks at Wes in return. Wes looks to Jen "I asked them if they could get a chance to all come here at the same time so we could have a reunion, but I only talked to Katie, she got a hold of Lucas who nobody elts could find and since Trip was with her I only needed to talk to one of them and Katie answered before Trip." Wes explained to Jen who is nodding in understanding.

The group of friends stayed in the room and caught up with each other for a while before deciding to go downstairs and have some fun. The night was completely devoted to the five friends hanging out and having fun since they had no idea when they would see each other again but eventually they all got tried and headed for their own respective living quarters for the time being. Jen and Wes said goodnight to their friends and headed back to their apartment ready for whatever would come at them.

Thank you all for reading this far if you have. I have enjoyed writing this very much and I hope to continue to write through it to finish it. I hope you all like it and am OK with me adding in another ranger I hope to include him in another story not to mention this one I have high hopes for him and I hope that you will like him as much as I do. If you have suggestions send me a message I like seeing responses to my writing and it makes me feel good to know that people like it.

BoD


End file.
